fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon - Victory Star
is an upcoming dialogue-based story by , based on his experiences of playing games in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series — specifically, Explorers of Sky, Super Mystery Dungeon, and, to a lesser extent, the now-cancelled Oasis of Dreams RP hosted by the same user (with several other users having taken part); some characters from the original RP have been remade into this story. The story follows Samuel—formerly a human who wakes up with not only no memory, but as a Dewott in the Pokémon world—who seeks the answers to his identity and how he was turned into a Pokémon, while befriending a group of ragtag explorers living in exile of the outskirts of a grand kingdom. Synopsis Story Prologue Millenniums ago, when our world was young, and Pokémon roamed free of civilization and rule, when the Earth thrived as a lush, colorful place of hope, strength, and courage. When there was so much to be discovered in our world, when the world was filled with the mysteries of life and death. When the world was a place of peace... Millenniums ago, hell arose. Some say it was Giratina, the overlord of the Distortion World, but many legends say that the large monster never left its shadowy domain. Others say it was an alien, capable of destroying entire continents with only one of its four forms. Still others say it was a clash between three Pokémon - overlords of elements, of weather, or even of the fabrics of time and space. No one knows for sure who or what ravaged the Earth; no one who lived then is still alive, having died naturally, or during what the world knows now as the Demon's Arising. The Demon's Arising was a year-long war when a demon-like Pokémon, completely unknown to those who live now, came from it's hiding place with the intent of completely ravaging and destroying the world, and all life on it. No one knows exactly who this Pokémon was, or even what exactly it looked like. The only proof are old cave paintings, discovered millenniums later by exploration teams. A monstrous, bat-like demon that can destroy an entire country with a single beam of darkness. Many scientists ask now; how did our world escape the fate of total and utter destruction? There have been many theories as to who - or what - managed to actually destroy this threat. Some say it was a legendary bird, others say it was a wish-granting being granting the wish to save the Earth, once and for all. But artifacts and ancient paintings don't lie - a Pokémon who wielded dangerous pyrokinesis to drive away the darkness was always the one depicted. The runes that surrounded these paintings depicted a single word; Victory. Now, the darkness may rise again. But whether or not the hero - Victory - will rise to protect the Earth again is unknown. It's not known when the darkness may rise, whether it be in days or in years. But, we don't know when a hero may arise. Or if a hero will rise. The fact remains, however, that, if a hero doesn't come to fend off the evil, than our world is doomed to fall. Act 1: Victory Chapter 1 BOOM. The sound of waves, and meteors, and lava, and lightning, clashing together as one deathly omen. There is chaos. There is destruction. And, millenniums ago, this was the Demon's Arising. The air is hot and smoky. Volcanoes are erupting. Meteors rain down on the earth. The sky is blood red. Sinkholes and fissures are the landscape of this living hell. BOOM. The sound of a volcano rips through the air. CRACK. Lighting strikes the dead land. And a deathly demon with giant wings and terrifying eyes roars a mighty roar, one that sends a shiver of dread down one's spine. But, then, two heroes came from the shadows. They fought the demon for control of the world, to save it. And they won. They won, sending the demon to the depths of the underworld once more, where it was supposed to stay. They won, returning the world to its natural peace once more, for the survivors of the Demon's Arising to start anew. They won, at the cost of the life of one of the heroes. The second hero was distraught. How could he live on this planet without his closest comrade and friend, the only one who could fight alongside him to save it? The question was never answered. No one knows how if it was answered. Now, we reach the present. Where a new hero is about to emerge. One that may be able to stop dark forces from causing another dreadful catastrophe that can tear this world apart. ---- Where there was once chaos, there is now serenity. A massive kingdom looms in the country known now as '''Bikuta'. The kingdom is named Victoryfire Kingdom. The core of it is a giant castle, where the king, King Shadalke, stays and rules over his people, alongside other royal family members and advisors. The kingdom is filled with small brick houses, though there are a few dwelling places made of more natural materials near the border, like wood. A large guild hall was the main attraction in the left area; Pokémon exploration teams travelled from all over just to come to the guild and take a job, if not to just relax and mingle with others. Like the rest of the kingdom, the guild is a lively place.'' However, if one decided to step outside the gates leading into the kingdom, a whole other place would be in sight. The Outskirts. If a Pokémon were to be exiled, denied access to the kingdom, or just preferred living around wildlife over the safe gates of the kingdom, than they would often be sent to live in the Outskirts. Very few who live in the Outskirts even come to the kingdom, though it's most often because criminals aren't allowed entrance to the kingdom itself. If you break a law, it's either serving time in a jail cell for a few months, or a lifetime in the Outskirts. And, for some, the Outskirts were more desirable. The Outskirts began as a messy tangle of trees that were crudely assembled to be functional as homes. Now, it's a giant connection of rivers, hills, and forests, where almost every single area can lead to another. And, in the Outskirts, everyone knows everybody. There's even an area where a representative Victoryfire Guild delivers copies of the Bulletin Boards of every week, so Pokémon can take jobs to go to Mystery Dungeons and help others. And, the Outskirts is where our story begins. Chapter 2 Asper and Mycael take Samuel to the headquarters of "Team Aethon". Chapter 3 First day in Team Aethon. Chapter 4 Asper and Mycael try and question Samuel about his amnesia, and his life as a human. Chapter 5 Samuel, Asper, Mycael, and Nina go to a Mystery Dungeon for a job for a Vaporeon living in the outskirts. Chapter 6 Sam, after meeting a rival exploration team, enters the kingdom for the first time. Chapter 7 Dexter and Sam are ambushed. Chapter 8 Mycael, feeling responsible for the actions of Baltonius, explains himself to the rest of the team. Chapter 9 Dexter makes a frightening discovery. Chapter 10 Sam finds a clue as to who is he, Zavard and Dexter protect the kingdom when summoned by Anton, and Mycael faces his fear. Act 2: Vengeance Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Act 3: Void Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Characters Team Aethon *'Samuel' - A male Dewott who wakes up in the region of Bikuta with amnesia; however, he recognizes that he was formerly a human, and doesn't know how he was turned into a Pokémon, with no recollections of his past life. From here, he meets Asper and Mycael, a pair of Pokémon who rescue him from a run-in with a Scolipede, and he decides to stick with their group of explorers — dubbed Team Aethon — while he tries to bring back his memories as a human. He cares a lot about the friends he make on Team Aethon, going as far as to take attacks for weak or injured teammates. *'Asper' - A male Monferno, completely incompetent as a worker, but an admirable fighter. He's a bit naive and doesn't really think things through, but his powerful punch and impressive pyrokinetic skills aren't something to scoff at. He has a little brother, Kinji. He is childhood friends with Mycael and Nina, and already has a strong relationship with the two. *'Mycael' - A male Riolu, the son of Baltonius. Mycael was exiled from his home when he attempted to run from his home, after years of disagreement with his father over the kingdom's laws, so Finnigan and Zavard immediately took him in as a member of the team. Mycael is more studious and strategic than his fellow teammates, and he doesn't particularly enjoy fighting, as it's more Asper's forte; rather, he prefers exploration and research, which anyone else on the team would find dreadfully boring. *'Nina' - A female Flaaffy, a nervous explorer who secretly wants to find her place on the team; however, her lack of confidence in battle, and her lack of interest in exploration, don't help her matters. Nonetheless, Asper and Mycael are supportive of helping her be a part of the team; Asper tries to train her electric abilities (however difficult it may seem), while Mycael treats Nina almost like a younger sister, despite the small age-gap between the two. *'Dexter' - A male Ambipom, one of the older team members, and a passionate musician. His three hands make his ability a little more skillful, and a lot more versatile; he's supposedly a "born performer". He is one of the team members that isn't technically exiled from the kingdom; instead, he lives between both, staying in the village to perform every now and then; he sometimes tries to sneak Asper or Mycael to a show, but he hasn't found a fully foolproof method to get them in the village. *'Hana' - A female Swoobat, one who is a bit clumsy, but otherwise lovable. She handles transport and aerial battle in Team Aethon, facing off against airborne enemies that others may not be able to reach. She was exiled for being a supposedly dangerous fighter with an uncontrollable amount of psychokinetic energy; she has since learnt to control it, but decided against returning to the kingdom out of vague spite. *'Variate' - A complete smartass of a Kecleon, a former member of the Victoryfire Guild before being accused of assaulting a fellow guild member and exiling himself by choice, rather than serve time. Variate, also known as Vari, is a sly know-it-all who can use his camoflauging abilities to gain information in the kingdom without being captured or suspected. *'Katrina' - A female Absol, almost (voluntarily) mute and somewhat distant. She proves her prowess by being a speedy and skillful battler, but rarely anyone have ever heard her speak — in fact, even Zavard has never heard her utter a word. Some may see her as suspicious, but she's an admirable member of Team Aethon nonetheless. *'Alice' - A female Lilligant, formerly a well-known wealthy socialite in the kingdom who ended up shocking everyone who knew her well but voluntarily leaving the kingdom to live in exile; she claims this was because she didn't agree with the views Balto and Shadalke took on war and battle. Alice, being a former aristocrat, has spread out communication throughout the entire outskirted area of the kingdom, and she seemingly knows everyone who is and isn't in the kingdom; something Asper has described to Samuel as a "frightening gift". *'Penny' - A female Haunter who was exiled for her abuse of her possession power, which allows her to possess any inanimate object for a limited amount of time; however, she ended up using it to force a whole handful of people to leave the kingdom, thinking it was haunted. She's more of an annoyance than an actual dangerous person, using her powers mostly to pull harmless tricks on the others; she's still capable of using her powers for good, thankfully. *'Finnigan' - A male, vaguely-foreign Breloom, and the co-founder of Team Aethon; Finnigan was born in another country, and temporarily served in their army before deciding to migrate to this one. Unfortunately, he was denied entry to the kingdom for that very reason, so he ended up living in the outskirts of the kingdom, where he met Zavard and decided to help out other exiled Pokémon by forming an exploration group. *'Zavard' - A male Zangoose, the founder of Team Aethon. It was never clarified why Zavard was exiled, or whether it was his choice or if it was a law he broke to decide his fate, but, after meeting Finnigan in the outskirts, he decided to form a group of other exiled Pokémon dedicated to exploration. Noticeably, he's a shiny. Major Protagonists *'Anton' - The prince of the Victoryfire Kingdom, the heir to King Shadalke's throne. He doesn't agree with the views that anyone else under Crass's order, including Balto, regarding the kingdom's laws, the guild, or the rivaling kingdoms and countries, but he can't do much, as someone who has less power than an army general. *'Araceli' - A female Hawlucha, and a higher-up member of the Victoryfire Guild, Araceli is the messenger between the guild and Team Aethon; this role is because Guildmaster Victini wants to keep in touch with the exploration team in the outskirts, and he puts Araceli in charge of updating Zavard and Finnigan on any happenings in the guild. *'Snowball' - A young male Cubchoo, and an up-and-coming apprentice of Victoryfire Guild, with Araceli as his primary mentor while he learns the ropes. He's very overeager, and wants to become a true brave warrior to the guild. He sometimes wonders to the outskirts where Team Aethon is, if only to look for someone to play with. *'Robin' - The self-proclaimed leader of Team Elementos, a three-Pokémon exploration squad living in between the outskirts of the kingdom, and Victoryfire Kingdom itself. Robin is an obnoxious Dartrix who's uptightness, shrillness, and need for order gets in the way of being a competent leader, though he is a rather skilled battler. *'Claude' - A laid-back male Torracat, one of the members of Team Elementos. Claude is a complete polar opposite to Robin personality-wise; very relaxed and uninterested in rules, very well-liked with most in the kingdom, and even somewhat flirty to his comrades. He also works for the guild part-time, so he knows virtually everyone there. *'Mia' - A female Brionne, one of the members of Team Elementos. Mia is a Water-type Pokémon who often goes on explorations on her own, at least when the dungeon is located in a water-based area. She, like Dexter, is a performer for Victoryfire Kingdom, and actually sees the Ambipom as a friend and partner in work. *'Oliver' - A male Vaporeon who oversees aquatic travel, living on the beach in the outskirts. His job is to oversee who travels from the kingdom or the outskirts overseas, whether it be by boat, Lapras Travel Line, or even on their own (if they are a Water-type or aquatic traveler). He also has a fiancé, named Mason. *'Gemini' - A male Sableye, resident of the Victoryfire Guild. According to Variate and Zavard, he is the guild member Vari assaulted years prior to the series, leading to Vari's voluntary exiling of the kingdom. *'Victini' - A powerful legendary Pokémon with loads of internal pyrokinetic magic at his fingertips...and the enigmatic, immature guildmaster of Victoryfire Guild. Guildmaster Victini has a close communication line with Zavard, being able to send duplicates of the week's Mission Board to allow Team Aethon to take part in exploration missions for the guild. Antagonists *'King Shadalke' - The main antagonist, a male Silvally. *'Baltonius' - A male Lucario, Mycael's father. *'Aupuni' - A male Palossand. *'Amatera' - A female Salazzle. *'Mimi' - A female Mimikyu. *'Ivy' - A female Tsareena. *'EX' - A genderless Porygon-Z. Other Minor Characters *'Kinji' - Asper's little brother, a Chimchar. He wants to be as strong, if not stronger than, his big bro. *'Dani' - A male Dragonite, part of a mail service in the kingdom; he delivers packages and mail across the entire kingdom. *'Andes' - A female Flygon, a guard under King Crass who helps Anton to work against Crass and Balto. *'Shaethe' - A male Alakazam, the owner of Victoryfire Theatre, where anyone can perform twice a week for money; something Dexter and Mia do for a living. *'Mason' - Oliver's fiancé, a male Luxray who works individually as a night guard to the kingdom, alongside Miranda. *'Viole' - A male Kricketune, one of Dexter's partners in work at Victoryfire Theatre. *'Miranda' - A female Druddigon, the night guard of the gate that separates the kingdom from the outskirts. Mycael supposedly owes her a favor from the past. Credits *The characters of Araceli and Snowball were conceptualized and originally used by in the old Oasis of Dreams RP; credit to him for these two characters!